humanityhasfallenfandomcom-20200213-history
Logan Dawson
Logan Dawson is the main protagonist of the horror-apocalypse novel, Humanity Has Fallen. He is the leader of a group of survivors who he swears to protect from the Infected, bandits and anything that would be considered a threat to the group. Biography Before the apocalypse Logan used to be a kind and caring family man. He was a loving husband and father of two. He was a teacher at a college. Normally, he would go to the shooting range with his best friend, Louis, whenever he had spare time. In a coma After a normal day, Logan got hit by a truck which knocked him out into a coma. As he was in a coma, the outbreak happened. A plague that turned people and animals into violent flesh-eating creatures. He could only hear a few voices of his friend and wife telling him that if he wakes up, he must find them. Discovering the nightmare When Logan awoke from the coma, he already found the city in ruins. At first everything was empty but then he found an infected. Still trying to get used to walking again, he couldn't outrun the infected. Luckily, he was saved by a man named Will. He was introduced to a group of three and was told of what happened. Escaping the city Logan told the group that he knew a place to go out of the city. They followed but one of the group member was bitten. This became the first time witnessing a victim becoming an infected for Logan, and was the one to put a bullet in their head. Reunion When Logan arrived at his secret safe house, he was so relieved to see his family and best friend alive. They have also found other survivors who were with them. Logan then promised to keep the group safe from the Infected. He became the leader of the group. Bandit attack The groups' peace was short-lived as a group of bandits raided the safe house and attacked. Luckily, a few members, including Logan, were able to defend the group. However, one member got killed. This became the first time Logan began losing his humanity. He held one of the surviving bandits, a young man, prisoner and threatened to kill him by starving him to death. This was also the first time the group began to fear Logan. Personality and Traits Before the outbreak, Logan was a kind, caring, friendly and a Christian family man. However, he was also a skilled fighter and shooter since he would often head over to the shooting range with his best friend. However, as time went by during the apocalypse after awaking from the coma, he began to lose his humanity and became more hardened, brutal and ruthless. He became overprotective of his group and began to get adapted to the apocalypse with a world overrun by violent flesh-eating infected, bandits, outlaws, opposing groups and cannibals. As time went on, he refused to take in any survivors due to many losses and tragedy that had happened. Physical description Logan Dawson is a tall Caucasian male. He is 32 years old. He has black-brownish hair with brown eyes. He has a beard with a little grey. Appearances * Humanity Has Fallen